Everything
by Dolpher
Summary: Being a big brother is really hard job. AU. I own nothing.


Entering the room, Justin saw that it was too late.  
'No, please, no.'  
But his pleadings went to nowhere: Billy was dead.  
In 1745 Falcon-city was in danger. Abighale Russo (local citizen and powerful black witch) decided to kill all people in the town. So the witch casted a spell and sent it to the town. But Falcon-city had more than just one witch and the other ones were white ones. They wasn't able to destroy the spell and they had to create a magic shield.  
Abighale and the white witches died hundreds years ago but their spell and shield are still in Falcon-city, doing their job.  
So what? Well, yeah, so nothing: the spell can do nothing bad because the shield is stopping it 24/7 and people in Falcon-city are safe.  
But the problem is the fact that Russo family still lives in the Falcon-city. No, the family is not the problem but one member of the family is.  
In other words: powerful black witch Alex Russo is going to delete the shield and let her greatgreat...greatgrandmother's spell to kill all citizens in this town.

So, Justin Russo entered the room and saw Bill's lifeless body. Alex Russo stood right there and her right hand's middle finger was covered by Bill's blood. Looks like it was over. All Alex has to do to destroy the shield is to lick the finger, to put Bill's blood inside herself.  
"Alex, stop it! Don't do it!"  
Justin took his wand and stood in a battle pose.

"Oh, Justin, you stop it. We both know you will never hurt me."

"Try me." Justin smirked.

"Don't waste my time dork. I am your baby sister and that means everything for you. You will not put a finger on me."

"You don't know me, Alex. Sister or not but I will not let you kill people."  
Alex laughed:

"And how exactly are you gonna stop me? You will let me kill them all but Abighale's greatgrandchildren. Because you have no choice, big brother."

"Alexandra! Falcon-city has 301 563 people as population. Do you really think I'll do nothing to save them? Wrong you are, lil sis. I'll even kill you if I have to."

"Bla bla bla. Justin, the problem is not that you are liar. The problem is I know that you are. All these 300 thousands people means nothing to you. And I mean everything."  
"I told you, Alex. You are wrong."  
Justin's wand sent a fireball which hit a wall an inch above Alexandra's head.

Alex smiled:  
"Oh, please. Don't tell me you missed. It's clear that you didn't send the fireball in me. So, since you won't really hurt me stop wasting my time and let me have my fun."

Justin didn't know what was wrong with him. He couldn't hurt his baby sister. Even if that means thousands deaths. He just couldn't. It looks so simple. Just stop a teenage girl. Not even kill, a freeze spell would be enough to save the people. But, alas, Justin couldn't make himself to do anything bad with Alex. Does that mean to be a good brother? To care about sister's health more then about thousands who are doomed to die?  
DOES THAT MEAN?  
Justin sighed and put his wand in his pocket. He tried to save the day but he failed. Alex smirked:

"Good boy. Perhaps I'll give you half of money."  
"Money? What are you talking about?"

"Hm? Oh, right. Silly me, you don't know. Well, why do I do it?"

"What do you mean? I thought you are going to restore our family's honor. Sort of. Abighale RUSSO failed and Alex RUSSO won."

"Family? Honor? Justin, please. I am not sentimental that much. I do it for money."  
"I don't get the joke."

Alex sighed:

"And mom said you're the smartest kid. Ha. OK look at Bill. The guy is dead and if I take his wallet and all money from it Bill won't stop me. Deadmen don't need money. So think about it: Abighale's spell hit the town, 300 thousands are dead. 300 thousands free wallets! Wallets with money. And what about local bank? No owners, no guards, no police. The most ideal robbery!"  
"WHAT? You... robbery... you will kill thousands people just for money?"

"And the half is yours, Justin."

"You... you are sick! MAD!"

"Don't put labels on me, dork."

Justin stared on Alex. And sighed.

"You... you won."

"As always, big brother."  
Alex smiled and licked the finger.

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
